


Whisky and Smoke

by topshelf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chair Bondage, F/F, Shameless Smut, Sub!Mercy, dom!Moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topshelf/pseuds/topshelf
Summary: Angela waits for Moira to get home, and Moira hopes she behaves.





	Whisky and Smoke

Angela stood in the middle of the room, illuminated only by the soft yellow glow of a dimmed lamp beside the door. Moira’s apartment was freezing and Angela’s bare legs were rippled with gooseflesh, needle-sharp nipples standing proud at the tips of her ample breasts. She crossed her arms just below her bust, tensing her core slightly to encourage blood flow to her chilled extremities. _Would it kill her to turn up the heat a few degrees?_ Angela thought, fighting off a shiver. _Nevermind. It would probably melt her._

The jingling of keys outside the apartment snapped Angela to attention. She straightened her arms to her sides and stood at attention, eyes fixed on the bedroom door. Moira couldn’t catch her complaining, that would incur all sorts of punishment. 

The front door opened and closed, followed by various sounds that often accompany one’s arrival home: the clatter of keys on a bowl, the rustling of hanging coats, the clunk of bags set on the floor. Angela listened intently, attempting to glean any information about Moira’s mood from her activity, but gave up as soon as she heard the soft clack of Moira’s Oxfords against the hardwood floor, tapping methodically towards the bedroom. 

The door opened and Moira’s towering figure stood silhouetted against the light pouring in from behind her. Angela swallowed softly and remained at attention, silent and unmoving. Moira barely regarded her, instead walking over towards the windows to Angela’s right. Moira slid them open and Angela had to fight the urge to grunt as a cold breeze snaked into the room, hardening her nipples to a uncomfortable extreme. 

Moira dragged a folding chair from the corner of the room and set in in front of Angela. Moira nodded curtly at it and walked away, and Angela took command and sat in the chair, hands folded neatly in her lap, now facing the bed. Moira returned with rope and began to tie Angela down, beginning with her ankles. She carefully and methodically wrapped the rope around the legs of the chair, spreading Angela’s legs and binding each to opposite sides of the cold metal chair. Moira then moved upwards, intricately weaving the rope around Angela’s bust and squeezing her breasts just shy of painfully. Moira continued by binding Angela’s wrists behind her back, connecting them to her bust binding and securing her to the chair. Moira slid a finger beneath the ropes closest to Angela’s throat to check their tightness before stepping away and admiring her handiwork. 

Angela felt her clit begin to throb between her legs, already aroused at being completely within Moira’s control. Moira walked away for a moment and Angela heard the the clink of ice against glass from the other room, and soon Moira returned with a glass of whisky and a lit cigarette. Moira sat on the bed in front of Angela and took a long drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke billow from her nostrils. Angela started back at her, silently begging Moira to touch her. As if reading her mind, a coy smirk crept onto Moira’s face. 

Moira set her whisky between Angela’s legs, pressing the cold glass against Angela’s bare pussy. Angela fought the hiss that begged to be released and tensed herself against the ice. Moira, cigarette hanging from her lips, undid her wrist buttons and rolled up her sleeves, methodically and precisely until they sat in perfectly rectangular folds above her elbows. She undid her tie and let it hang from her collar as she unfastened the top few buttons of her dress shirt. Angela watched intently.

Moira walked away again and Angela took the opportunity to attempt to shift away from the cold glass between her legs, with minimal success. Moira returned with a beautiful cherry wood box that she placed on the bed. She opened it and surveyed its contents, then turned her attention to Angela. She took the cigarette from her mouth and slid it between Angela’s lips, who eagerly accepted it and took a long drag, welcoming the nicotine rush. 

“Now what do you deserve today?” Moira’s voice was low and as thick as honey, and Angela could practically feel it dripping down her flushed body like a salve. Moira smiled and extracted a moderate vibrator from within the box. Angela, anticipating the replacement of the cold glass with something much more pleasant, strained anxiously against her bindings, eliciting a light laugh from Moira. 

“Do you deserve this?” Angela nodded, straining further. Moira laughed again and removed the cigarette from Angela’s lips. “Beg for it.”

“Please, Moira,” Angela whined, voice rough from the past hour’s disuse. “Please, I’ve been a good girl today and I will do anything, I promise.” 

Moira was satisfied with that and took the glass from between Angela’s legs and took a sip of her whisky before setting it on the floor. She beckoned Angela forward and Angela slid as far forward on the chair as she could manage, exposing her pussy to Moira, eagerly awaiting the toy. Moira turned the vibrator on and circled it on Angela’s labia before sliding it into Angela’s waiting pussy.

Angela couldn’t fight the moan as the toy entered her and she let out a long, low whimper that was cut short when Moira quickly pulled the toy back out. “Did I say you could make a sound?” Moira’s voice was now much less honey and much more vinegar, and Angela knew she’d messed up. 

“I’m sorry,” she tried to apologize, but was quickly quieted with a sharp slap across her face. 

“You will do _only_ as I say,” Moira commanded. Angela nodded swiftly, squeezing her eyes shut to take her mind off her throbbing clit. “Tell me that you understand.”

“I understand,” Angela promised. She felt Moira’s hand under her chin, tilting her head up and she opened her eyes to stare up at Moira’s disappointed face. Moira’s cool gaze did nothing for the fire between Angela’s legs. 

“I don’t think you deserve this toy.” Moira turned the vibrator off and put it back in the box. “I’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way.” She undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and discarded it, along with her bra. Moira reached for her whisky and downed the remainder of it, dousing the cigarette in the leftover ice. She straddled Angela’s chair with her impossibly long legs and settled on top of Angela’s thighs. 

Moira slid two fingers into Angela and crooked them, and Angela knew better this time and remained silent, swallowing the moan that begged to be released from her throat. Moira gently thrusted her fingers, fucking Angela slowly. She brushed her nipples against Angela’s lips and moaned lightly as Angela took it into her mouth and began to suck. “Good girl,” Moira praised, quickening the pace of her thrusts into Angela’s warm, wet pussy. “Suck harder,” she commanded, and Angela eagerly obeyed, applying more suction and flicking her tongue rapidly against Moira’s hard nipple. Moira moaned again and ordered Angela to switch breasts. She used her free hand to cup the back of Angela’s head, pressing her into her chest and knotting her long fingers in Angela’s soft blonde hair. 

Moira felt Angela tense against her fingers and she quickened the pace, leaning back from Angela’s mouth. “If I let you come, are you going to return the favor?” she asked, staring down at Angela’s flushed face. 

“Yes, Moira,” Angela promised, voice husky with desire. 

“Good. You may be vocal when you come.” Moira flashed a wolfish grin and thrusted her fingers hard and fast until Angela came with a yelp, bucking against Moira’s fingers to ride out her orgasm. 

Moira laughed darkly and pulled her fingers out, taking in the panting, frazzled Angela before her. “You look like you enjoyed that. You better be poised to do even better on me,” she smiled. “Now clean these fingers.” She slid her fingers into Angela’s mouth and Angela eagerly sucked on them, tensing slightly against the sharp taste of herself before quickly cleaning the mess she’d made. 

“Good,” Moira praised as she removed her fingers from Angela’s mouth and began to undo Angela’s binding. Just before she finished untying Angela's wrists, Moira captured her mouth in a rough kiss, and Angela couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Moira was usually as stoic and in-control as possible during these sessions, and a kiss like this meant that Moira was incredibly horny and was eager to have Angela get her off. 

Moira finished untying Angela and pulled her upright before kissing her again, rough and wanting. She snaked her fingers into Angela’s hair again and pulled hard, exposing Angela’s neck. Moira ran her tongue down Angela’s throat and kissed it hungirly, suckling hickeys into places that would be difficult to conceal later. “Mm, fuck,” Moira moaned. “Such a beautiful little slut.”

Moira let go, removed her slacks, and lay on the bed. Angela took a moment to regard her, the beautiful angles of Moira’s lithe body and the muscles that twitched just below the surface of Moira’s pale skin. “Come here,” Moira beckoned.

Angela climbed up onto the bed and crawled towards Moira until she straddled her. Moira took Angela’s face in her hands and ran her thumb just below Angela’s lower lip. “I want that sluttly mouth between my legs,” she ordered. Angela nodded and moved back to position herself between Moira’s legs, stealing one more glance up at Moira’s flushed face before lapping gently at Moira’s opening.

Moira sighed contentedly and Angela worked her tongue harder, alternating between stiff licks and soft contact. She exposed Moira’s clit and took it into her mouth, sucking firmly. Moira moaned and grabbed Angela’s hair again, pressing her face into her pussy. Angela sucked more and introduced a finger into Moira’s opening -- this wasn’t what she was told to do, but Angela knew that Moira was close enough that she would barely notice at this point. Moira moaned in low, husky groans and Angela quickened her pace. 

“Fuck, Angela,” Moira cursed and felt the orgasm building. “Ah, fuck me, my little slut!” Angela sucked her clit and crooked a finger just right and Moira came hard, muttering a string of Gaelic curses. Angela worked her through her orgasm before settling back on her knees, taking in the undone Moira before her. She was fairly certain that she was the only one that Moira let see her in such a state of compete exposure like this. 

The softness of the moment settled into Moira as well as she looked up at Angela’s gentle face staring down at her, and she shifted over in the bed to allow Angela to lay down beside her. They lay in silence for a while, the sounds of the city floating in from the open windows the only sounds in the room aside from their own slowly-calming heartbeats. 

Moira slid her fingers between Angela’s and softly squeezed her hand. “Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted some fanart of a bound Mercy and a smoking Moira and I just had to have it.


End file.
